


Untitled

by fishhideout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhideout/pseuds/fishhideout
Summary: (Luhan/Kai. PG-13. 388w. 20130608. angst. Delinquent!AU)





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> (Luhan/Kai. PG-13. 388w. 20130608. angst. Delinquent!AU)

> "Fuck you," Jongin grunts as he shoves Luhan against the concrete wall.
> 
> "Why did you do that? Why did you listen to that asshole's words? Why did you bow down to him?" Jongin continues to shake Luhan furiously, pushing him hard against the wall to punctuate his questions. It's the first time Luhan actually feels afraid in front of Jongin.
> 
> Luhan tries to explain his stand, tries to make Jongin understand that it isn't about him being afraid of the teacher; it's not the teacher he is afraid of, it is what the teacher can do.
> 
> "He knows you as Kai, Jongin. He knows what you do outside school," Luhan coughs out desperately, struggling against Jongin's hold on his collar. They both know how serious it is, to know Jongin as Kai; Kai is one of the legends in the Underground, rising to fame for being the youngest leader to lead his group of twelve members to dominate the Underground.
> 
> Luhan feels Jongin stiffen for a split second before he is shoved against the wall again as Jongin snarls at him, "That's not your problem. I'll fix it myself; you didn't have to concern yourself with me."
> 
> Luhan tries to scream at Jongin, tries to let him know that he can't stop caring for Jongin; yet, his words get stuck at his throat because he couldn't muster the courage to voice his confession. He groans in desperation, both in trying to get Jongin to understand and in attempting to struggle out of Jongin's unyielding grip on his collar.
> 
> In the end, Jongin lets go of his collar, looking so despondent that Luhan almost could feel his own heart breaking at the sight. He could feel himself overwhelmed with guilt, and the tears forming in his eyes which he tries to blink away.
> 
> Jongin says quietly, "..so disappointed in you", before turning to walk away, leaving Luhan leaning against the wall.
> 
> Luhan feels himself shaking uncontrollably as he slides down the wall. It feels like he has been shaken up both from without and within; those last few words Jongin left him with still ringing loudly in his ears.
> 
> This time, he doesn't stop the tears from falling, as he whispers into the silence, "I'm so sorry, I only wanted to protect you."
> 
> _because you are my world._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this scene, not related to the other parts of the MV teaser.


End file.
